Templat:Penduduk East Blue Navibox
| Makino | Woop Slap | Gyoru | Chicken | Minatomo | Monstar) | Kerajaan Goa (Sabo | Outlook III | Sterry | Ahho Desunen IX | Ahho Zurako | Sarie Nantokanette) | Mt. Colubo (Curly Dadan | Dogra | Magra | Portgas D. Ace ) | Higuma | Monkey D. Garp | Monkey D. Dragon | Bajak Laut Rambut Merah (Shanks | Benn Beckman | Lucky Roo | Yasopp) | Bajak Laut Bluejam (Bluejam | Porchemy ) | Lord of the Coast | Naguri | Pochi }} |class1.2=Desa Shimotsuki |info1.2= | Kuina | Koushirou | Saga }} |class1.3=Kota Shells |info1.3= | Helmeppo | Ukkari | Rokkaku | Ripper | Soro | Rika | Ririka | Coby }} |class1.4=Kota Orange |info1.4= | Bajak Laut Buggy (Buggy | Mohji | Richie | Cabaji) }} |class1.5=Pulau Rare Animals |info1.5= |class1.6=Desa Syrup |info1.6= | Kaya | Klahadore | Bajak Laut Usopp (Ninjin | Piiman | Tamanegi) | Merry | Mornin | Yassop | Banchina | Mansion's Guards | Luigia }} |class1.7=Baratie |info1.7= |class1.8=Desa Cocoyasi |info1.8= | Johnny | Yosaku | Mummy Mee | Daddy Dee | Chabo | Teru | Bajak Laut Arlong (Arlong | Chew | Kuroobi | Hatchan | Pisaro | Kaneshiro | Take | Shioyaki | Mohmoo) }} |class1.9=Loguetown |info1.9= | Smoker | Tashigi | Yu | Sapi | Hanger | Ipponmatsu | Ipponume | Anjo | Mashikaku | Ed | Raoul | Daddy Masterson | Carol | Riley Brothers | Pete | Carmen | Leo | Jose | Shutai | Eccoli | Dias }} |class1.10=Other Marinir |info1.10= | Nezumi | Nelson Royale | Hardy | Jango | Lines }} |class1.11=Other Bajak Lauts |info1.11= ) | Bajak Laut Krieg (Krieg | Gin | Pearl | Hustle | Ideaman | Kagikko) | Tacobo | Bajak Laut Yes (Billy | Koze and Packy) | Bajak Laut Tulip (Yurikah) | Bajak Laut Spade (Masked Deuce) | Barto Club (Bartolomeo | Gambia) | Speed Jiru | Bajak Laut Ganzack (Ganzack | Plesiosaur | | Herring ) | El Drago | Woonan | Hyena Three | Golass | Trump Siblings (Bear King | Honey Queen | Boo Jack | Pin Joker | Skunk One) | Chip and Mini | Desire }} |class1.12=Penduduk Lainnya |info1.12= | Tobio | Eric | Billy | Dick | Harry | Soran }} |class1.13=Bukan Kanon |info1.13= ) | Pulau Warship (Apis | Bokuden | Ryu ) | Devil's Tower (Medaka | Skid) | Pulau Clockwork (Akisu | Borodo) }} |title2=Kemampuan |class2.1=Buah Iblis |info2.1= | Bara Bara no Mi | Sube Sube no Mi | Moku Moku no Mi | Mane Mane no Mi | Mera Mera no Mi | Bari Bari no Mi | Kobu Kobu no Mi | Hiso Hiso no Mi | Kama Kama no Mi | Kachi Kachi no Mi | Toro Toro no Mi }} |class2.2=Gaya Bertarung |info2.2= | Taktik Man-Demon | Karate Manusia Ikan | Haki }} |class2.3=Senjata |info2.3= ) | Buggy Balls | Usopp's Arsenal (Ginga Pachinko) | Cat Claws | Kiribachi | Rokutoryu | Shigure | Yamaoroshi | Nanashaku Jitte | Nunchaku | King Cannon }} |title3=Artikel Terkait |class3.1=Alur Cerita |info3.1= | Chapter 0 | Arc Post-War }} |class3.2=Sampul Cerita |info3.2= |class3.3=Film, Spesial, and OVA |info3.3= |class3.4=Lokasi Lainnya |info3.4= }} |class3.5=Kapal |info3.5= | Miss Love Duck | Big Top | Bezan Black | Baratie (Sister Anko | Nasugasira) | Dreadnaught Sabre | Sabagashira I | Shimashima Shopping | Shark Superb | Striker }} }} This is the navibox for the various civilians and citizens who live in East Blue and other specific articles. These are the everyday people who don't belong to Pirate or Marine organizations. To use add at the bottom of the page and before the categories. Penduduk East Blue